


Five Times Empty

by Kiranokira



Series: Shenanigans from the 2017–18 Figure Skating Season [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Seung-gil's brother tricks him into attending a party.•Seung-gil agreed to this party on three conditions:1) No more than ten people would be in attendance2) No press3) He can go home after the toast
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Shenanigans from the 2017–18 Figure Skating Season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804279
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Five Times Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I had a [song prompt](https://youtu.be/o0DoTL54DXo) from @naughty_kitsu for seungchuchu and it'd been a while since I've revisited my darlings so! Enjoy! \:D/

Seung-gil agreed to this party on three conditions:

1) No more than ten people would be in attendance  
2) No press  
3) He can go home after the toast

He didn’t, doesn’t, and never will trust Hae-il, of course, so Seung-gil made Dae-sung swear to all three conditions before he sent a written agreement to the sibling group chat.

“I think it’s nice,” Phichit told him. “Hae-il’s never won an award before, right?”

They were in Phichit’s Bangkok apartment at the time, all three of Phichit’s hamsters asleep on Seung-gil’s lower back while Phichit braided the longest sections of Seung-gil’s hair.

“He’s won plenty,” Seung-gil said. When Phichit tapped his chin, he obligingly tilted his head down to make the braiding easier on Phichit’s wrists.

“Well, yeah,” Phichit said. “I know he won the internet one and the magazine one and the Instagram one, but not a _real_ one!”

Seung-gil looked up at Phichit through his fringe with almost negative emotion. “There’s no such thing as a _real_ award for an actor,” he said.

Phichit laughed, quickly pretended he hadn’t, and made Seung-gil promise not to tell Hae-il he had.

And Seung-gil won’t. Because Seung-gil keeps his word.

Unlike Dae-sung, who has become a petty, fraudulent swindler in his old age. Every single one of the conditions he guaranteed in their sibling chat has been broken. He _lied_ to Seung-gil on Hae-il’s behalf for some cheap autographed merchandise from Hae-il’s current costar.

So now Seung-gil is hiding in the corner of a crowded hotel ballroom texting SOS messages to his boyfriend.

[There are more than fifty people here.]

[Help me.]

[Help me.]

[Help me.]

[Phichit wake up.]

[Phichit wake up.]

[Help me.]

[Phichit]

[Phichit]

[Phichit help me.]

[Phichit please]

[There are so many people.]

[Twenty more just arrived.]

[P h i c h i t]

He’s been here for an hour and he’s already been roped into two informal interviews, greeted enthusiastically by a dozen people he would swear under oath that he’s never met, and approached by two people who wanted him to video chat with their skating fan children. He reacted too slow to avoid the first, but the second he escaped, and that’s how he ended up in this corner by himself texting his boyfriend to come save him.

There’s a throng of journalists hovering near the door, blocking his escape route, and Seung-gil will never, ever forgive Hae-il for tricking him into attending this event.

At least there’s champagne.

The annoying thing is he hasn’t even _spoken_ to Hae-il. It doesn’t even matter that Seung-gil is here because his child of an older brother has just been gliding around the room from person to person all evening, collecting praise for his award-winning movie and glowing from all the attention.

Well. As long as Seung-gil is stuck here, he’s going to mope and bring as much gloom to this space as he can.

Half a minute later, Phichit still hasn’t read any of the urgent messages Seung-gil has sent, and Seung-gil is too busy glaring his phone into submission to notice Jun-young and Dong-hyun until they’ve each got an elbow perched on one of his shoulders.

“We have intel for you,” Dong-hyun says. “We know how to get you out of here.”

Seung-gil sighs. “How?”

“Our intel’s not free,” Jun-young says. “We know a secret way out the back, but it’ll cost you a favor.”

When did his brothers develop a barter system?

“What do you want?” Seung-gil asks.

Jun-young clears his throat and sends Dong-hyun a pointed look.

“He wants Sara Crispino’s number,” Dong-hyun says.

Seung-gil gives Jun-young a tired look. “She’s gay.”

“What about her brother?“ Jun-young says.

“He’s gay too.”

“Great!”

Seung-gil frowns. “Why is that great?”

Jun-young beams. “No reason. What’s his number?”

“…I don’t…know.”

“But you know Sara’s, right?”

Seung-gil pauses and allows the absurdity of all of this to sink in. When it’s absorbed, he says, “Oh. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t need your intel. I’ll just die here. Next to this plant.” He toasts the very tall potted green thing he’s been hiding behind. He likes it better than his brothers. It’s quiet. So very quiet.

Jun-young puts on a face of utter horror as if Seung-gil insulted a kitten in front of him. “But—!”

Dong-hyun reaches behind Seung-gil to pat his twin consolingly on the head.

Jun-young is drawing breath to continue his campaign for figure skaters’ personal information when the room suddenly brightens.

Or at least that’s how it feels to Seung-gil.

Dong-hyun squawks and nimbly catches Seung-gil’s empty champagne flute as it drops from his hand. Jun-young laughs and smacks Seung-gil’s arm.

“Phichit,” Seung-gil says with immense, soul-freeing relief. He even smiles.

His favorite person is here, weaving through the crowd in a stylish navy suit that Seung-gil has seen on three (3) separate occasions. One memorable occasion ended with said suit on the floor of his bedroom.

“Phichit’s here,” Seung-gil tells Jun-young, the twin who’s irritating him less at the moment.

He happens to say it when Phichit’s within earshot, and that’s probably why Phichit grins inexplicably at him.

“Phichit _is_ here,” Phichit says. “Phichit is also wondering how much champagne you’ve had.”

Seung-gil says, “I haven’t had any,” and fumbles the flute from Dong-hyun’s hand. He turns it upside down. “See? It’s empty.”

Phichit’s grin grows wider. “Right,” he says. He covers his mouth with one hand. “And how many times has it been empty?” He seems to be asking the twins this, for some reason.

Seung-gil quickly says, “One time.“

“Plus four,” Dong-hyun says.

“You’re my least favorite brother,” Seung-gil tells him. “More than Hae-il.”

Dong-hyun doesn’t seem as offended by this as he should. In fact, he goes so far as to grin and say, “I think you’ll change your mind about that after he gives the speech he wrote thanking each member of his family individually for all their support over the years.”

Seung-gil blinks very cautiously, then finds Phichit’s arm and clamps on with the urgency of the unfairly condemned. “Phichit,” he says.

His favorite person laughs and nods. “Okay, okay, we’re leaving.” He scoops an arm around Seung-gil’s waist which—wow, feels very nice—and then says goodnight to Seung-gil’s redundant siblings.

“You shouldn’t call them redundant to their faces,” Phichit tells him as they make their way through the crowd.

“They’re copies,” Seung-gil says.

“They’re not _copies_ ,” Phichit says, laughing.

“They are, they look exactly the same.”

“Well, yes, that’s what identical twins tend to be like.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that word. I like ‘copies’ better.”

Strangely, Phichit puts his hand over Seung-gil’s mouth until they’ve left the ballroom entirely. It impedes Seung-gil’s plan to yell, “YOUR AWARD IS REDUNDANT,” at Hae-il’s stupid smug face from across the room, but he does his best to scream it through Phichit’s fingers anyway.

In the hallway outside, Phichit’s laughing too hard to even walk the two of them in a straight line.

Seung-gil likes making Phichit laugh, so he counts the evening as a net positive.

Only once they’re in Seung-gil’s car headed back to Seung-gil’s apartment does Seung-gil remember to ask, “Why didn’t you look at any of my messages?”

Phichit stops at a red light and reaches over to comb Seung-gil’s mussed fringe out of his face. “Because I was driving over,” he says. “You texted me sixteen times in six minutes. I didn’t have time to write back.”

Seung-gil doesn’t say anything. Sixteen sounds about right.

“Hae-il is bad,” Seung-gil says. “Also, Dae-sung lied to me. He lied to me for a bribe. Jun-young wants to date the crying Italians. Dong-hyun looks like Jun-young. My brothers are all immoral. Are you filming this?”

Phichit quickly pockets his phone and says, “Nope!” as he continues the drive back to Seung-gil’s apartment.

In the morning, Seung-gil checks Phichit’s Instagram story and remembers that his favorite person is also immoral and thus, he can trust no one.

Two days later, an unknown number texts him, [Why is your brother texting me?]

When he shows Phichit, bewildered, Phichit takes his phone, writes a message back, and deletes the chat altogether.

“Not important!” Phichit assures him with a bright smile.

•

The next time Hae-il wins a ”real“ award, he holds another party that he tricks Seung-gil into attending.

This time, however, Hae-il hires a special bodyguard-built bartender especially for Seung-gil, and Seung-gil is allowed to spend eighty percent of the party on the balcony video chatting with Phichit in Thailand.

This, it’s learned, is how maturing works in the Lee family.


End file.
